La Vida Normal
by Brujhah
Summary: El día de a día de Tommy. Cuando hay paz, cuando no hay nada ni nadie contra quién luchar, cuando no hay que sobrevivir. Cuando a veces todo parece mucho más complicado que el cuadrilatero, que en la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

Elizabeth Cavendish le rehuía o, al menos, su cuerpo siempre lo hacía. Tommy había notado con molestia que, a pesar de ello, la muchacha no tenía problema alguno en hablarle directamente, dedicarle alguna insignificante broma o, en su defecto, preguntarle cosas. Siempre y cuando entre ambos existieran algunos metros de separación o varias personas, o algún mueble que marcara una frontera fija y definida, el espacio que debía alejarlos uno del otro.

Y eso le hacia sospechar que, tal vez, para la chica él apestaba ya fuera física o metafóricamente. Lo que, claramente, dejaba bastante que desear sobre sus modales. Y eso sin considerar que él tampoco era un derroche de cortesía. Pero Elizabeth no tenía excusa; supuestamente era una chica educada -o quizás Michael mentía- que trabajaba y estudiaba mientras que se hermano ayudaba en el gimnasio y entrenaba con él.

Michael Cavendish, por su parte, era igual de taciturno que su hermana. Tommy no podía calificar a ninguno de ellos como tímidos aunque si introvertidos, igual que él. Quizás por eso le molestaban, los silencios de Michael se parecían mucho a los propios, las veces que se enfrentaban en el cuadrílatero llegaba a ser abrumadora la forma en la cual el chico recibía sus golpes y repartía los propios sin emitir quejido alguno que, al igual que las pocas palabras de Elizabeth, tenían el mismo tono que las suyas.

O eso pensaba en ocasiones, cuando se daba el tiempo de analizar a ambos hermanos.

Por lo mismo lo extraño de la presente situación; estaba a solas con Elizabeth a quién había sorprendido en la entrada del gimnasio. Para él era temprano: casi las siete de la tarde, aunque en Invierno aquello significaba completa oscuridad. La chica había reaccionado pasmada cuando el detuvo su trote frente a ella. La forma que tenía de recogerse le fastidio desde que notó quién era ella y cuando la vio alejarse sonrió -muy escuetamente desde luego- al ver que la mampara de cristal detuvo su retroceso. No había espacio para que ella se alejara todos sus preciosos metros.

Fue entonces que recordó todo ello. Sin mencionar, que era la primera vez que, efectivamente, se encontraban a tan corta distancia.

― ¿Como estás Tommy? ― preguntó con seguridad en su voz, la que era desmentida de inmediato por su expresión corporal. Tommy sabía reconocerlas, era una de las capacidades que había adquirido en el ejército, saber cuando alguien no le quería cerca; era lo que, obviamente, invadir un país de desconocidos generaba en los nativos.

 _"Rechazo"_

Eso era lo que Elizabeth Cavendish le causaba, la constante sensación de sentirse rechazado.

No contestó pero si dio dos pasos más hacia ella. Se vio ridícula cuando trató de poner la misma distancia avanzada entre ellos y pudo ver algo parecido al pánico en su cara; así como es que sus ojos azul oscuro reflejaron molestia al verse descubierta.

Dio dos pasos más y en esa ocasión Elizabeth no trató de alejarse.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar y se pudo imaginar así mismo como una sombra alta, fornida y oscura avanzando sobre una víctima.

― ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ― preguntó Tommy con tono neutral, casi familiar.

De haber podido la chica habría retrocedido todos los centímetros que su cuerpo y el espacio a su alrededor le permitiera y, sin saber porque, asintió.

Tommy en cambio si lo hizo, deliberadamente se posicionó bajo el foco halogeno de la entrada, no sabía si molesto. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su campera y movió el mondadientes de su boca.

― No tienes por qué hacerlo ¿sabes? ― dijo finalmente mirando hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Elizabeth se incorporó tratando de mantener la vista baja, automáticamente su atención se centró en los pies de Tommy, quién ese día calzaba unas botas gruesas y altas hasta la canilla. Había visto como usaba aquella parte de su cuerpo y el sonido que los golpes de estas solían emitir.

― Tengo… ― balbuceó al final, incomoda e intimidada ― … tengo que irme ― Elizabeth alzó la capucha de su chaqueta y se cruzó de brazos. Hacía frío, era precisamente el 12 de Diciembre y la nieve se había acumulado en la última hora, volviendo complejo el acto de caminar. Ella también llevaba botas altas, pero aun así el frío calaba dentro de sus pies.

Y mientras, Tommy parecía completamente impasible, ella no pudo evitar pensar si es que realmente él; Tommy Conlon, aunque siempre decía que era Riordan, sintiera algo.

― Le… ¿Le podrías decir a Michael…? ― Tommy no esperó el final de la respuesta y solo asintió, de nuevo con la vista fija en el gimnasio.

La muchacha murmuró un gracias, antes de darle la espalda y aprestarse a volver a su hogar.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ― preguntó de pronto Tommy. Sonando lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla en medio de la acera.

Elizabeth volteó a medias, con los brazos aún cruzados. Lo miró extrañada.

― Nunca te hecho algo, a ti o a tu hermano ― dijo, esta vez fijando la vista en ella. Elizabeth enderezó su postura y algo en su mirada le hizo entender que, a su vez, ella también comprendía la razón tras su pregunta. Y muy diferente a lo que se había dado en los últimos segundos, le pareció que la muchacha esbozaba una sonrisa.

― Lo sé, es solo… ― entonces ella se giró completamente hacia él. Tommy alzó las cejas esperando su respuesta.

― ¿Qué?

― Todo el tiempo pareces enojado… y ― Elizabeth se relajó y bajó los brazos, apretó los labios como si se tragara algunas palabras ―… y eso ― finalizó con tono cansado ― lamento si te molesta.

Lo había hecho, pero no se lo diría.

― ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ― preguntó directo ―es solo tu opinión ― cortó, esta vez dándole él la espalda a ella y adentrándose en el gimnasio.

Elizabeth lo vio saludar al muchacho del mesón y luego dirigirse hacia los casilleros del lugar, sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

* * *

Maggie lo saludó en cuanto le vio, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y abierta mientras sacudía su brazo con efusividad llamándolo en voz alta, Tommy no respondió. No porque no le interesara, sino debido a que la chica rápidamente dejó de prestarle atención para esquivar los golpes de Nathalie, su contrincante, quién aprovechando la distracción le envió dos rápidos movimientos hacia la cabeza.

Eso sacó una leve sonrisa del rostro de Tommy, la cual ahogó de inmediato. Sacó su equipo del casillero y se llevó el bolso al hombro. Ese día no entrenaría, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un evento de música en el centro de la ciudad. Y debía ir a casa, darse una ducha y vestirse con el traje que le entregaran.

Saludó a un par de chicos más y no tomó en cuenta los besos que Maggie le envió cuando volvió a pasar por el lado del cuadrilatero que ambas usaban.

De todas maneras, con una idea sobre su cabeza que no fue capaz de apartar, cuando se devolvió sobre sus pasos y encaró a la chica; Maggie tenía veintiún años y era campeona nacional en su peso, era una chica lista y afectuosa que desde que cruzaran el primer saludo le había coqueteado abiertamente, sin llegar nunca a ser fastidiosa. Tommy se había dedicado un par de veces a observarla mientras combatía, admirando la velocidad de sus golpes y sus curvas. Tenía un rostro con forma de corazón y grandes y vivaces ojos verdes.

― ¡Maggie! ― la llamó sabiendo que la chica acudiría de inmediato. Ella alzó la cabeza como un ciervo que huele a su cazador, solo que en vez de mostrarse asustada, de nuevo le sonrió abiertamente y trotó con elegancia hacia él.

Tommy se incorporó sobre el ring y sosteniéndose del poste se acercó a ella.

 _Ella jamás me rechazaría._

Con Maggie se sentía acogido y aceptado. Si, incluso como él era. Incluso enojado todo el tiempo.

― ¿Me tienes miedo? ― preguntó directo y secó. Maggie siquiera se extraño, se alejó unos pocos centímetros y le sonrió brillante. Gesto que él replicó en su rostro, aún cuando quiso evitarlo.

― ¿Porque debería temerte Riordan? ― contesto burlesca y desafiante.

Ella sabía que él prefería ese apellido al de Conlon. Y aprovechaba cada instante para darle a entender que, incluso en pequeños detalles como ese, estaba dispuesta a complacerle.

Volvió a fijar los ojos en el rostro de Maggie, Maggie Green. Tommy sabía que si se lo pedía ella no pondría objeción alguna en irse con él y, claramente, dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Ella, desde luego también respondería de la manera audaz y sin miedo en la cual solía contestarle, tuteándolo cuando quería, tocándolo con poca sutileza pero, al mismo tiempo, respetando el espacio que él exigía.

Quizás debería invitarla a salir.

― ¿Entonces no? ― preguntó de vuelta.

― Solo si quieres luchar... entonces lo pensaría ― Tommy no cambió su gesto serio, solo que esta vez un vago atisbo de curiosidad cubrió sus ojos.

― ¿Estarías dispuesta a luchar contra mi? ―ella sonrió aún más coqueta y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, Tommy notó como es que todo el gimnasio le observaba, aún cuando no alzó la vista a nadie.

― Solo si yo puedo elegir donde y como ― dicho eso, la chica cortó toda la distancia y le dio un suave beso en la nariz.

Dio dos brincos hacia atrás mientras hacia chocar los guantes y habló con fuerza.

― ¡Ahora vete Riordan, me distraes! ― su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca y sacó varias carcajadas de sus compañeros de gimnasio incluso de Nathalie que contestó su gesto de despedida antes de volver con Maggie.

Tommy descendió del ring, en medio de las burlas de sus compañeros que le llamaban cobarde al, aparentemente, retroceder ante la insinuación de la muchacha.

Él podría ser feliz con una chica como Maggie. Difícil sería, sin embargo, que ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad en alquién como él. Aunque Brendan era feliz con Tess.

Quizás ese no era el mejor ejemplo; Brendan los había abandonado por ella. Pensar en eso lo llenó de amargura, se había prometido no dejar que el pasado le afectara. Pero no se engañaba, él sabía que esas heridas por mucho que se hubieran lavado seguían escosiendo.

 _"Rechazo"_

Sus ideas vagaron hacia Elizabeth Cavendish y la forma en la cual le rehuía.

No, no dejaría que aquello lo desanimara. Centró sus pensamientos en Brendan, en su hermano y su esposa, en sus sobrinas. Por supuesto que agradecía que le hubiera ayudado cuando lo encarcelaron y el juicio que prosiguió después, que cubriera los gastos de sus abogados pero mentiría si dijera que eso los había acercado.

Simplemente era extraño creerlo, o siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad y a la dureza del mundo para aceptar así como así los gestos afectivos que su entorno buscaba entregarle: los besos coquetos de Maggie, la constante necesidad de acercarlo a su familia, imaginaba que a instancias de Tess; una cena en su casa, una tarde para que conociera a sus sobrinas.

Él sencillamente no había respondido a nada. No podía hacerlo, era extraño, demasiado extraño.

 _"Yo también puedo rechazar"_

Podía convencerse de eso, era mucho más fácil. Que no necesitaba ni a Brendan y menos a Elizabeth, pero su cabeza le traicionaba. Ya que sus pensamientos solo se centraba en ellos, en como uno le buscaba y la otra le rehuía.

Era, en parte, lo que había ocurrido con sus padres; su madre murió cuando perdió las esperanzas den que Paddy apareciera. Había sido cruel y triste verla consumirse mientras rezaba todas las noches, todos los días por su padre. Pero así mismo, y Tommy había llegado a odiarla por ello, entendía que era lo que le mantuvo despierta, consiente y viva: la ilusión de que Paddy Conlon cambiara y volviera por ella.

No lo había hecho por él, tampoco por Brendan. Sus oraciones y esperanzas estaban en que su padre, el maldito que la había golpeado más de una vez hasta la inconsciencia. El hombre al cual había amado, el que era su padre; ahora un viejo que llevaba dos años sin beber.

 _"Fue mi rechazo lo que le hizo recaer nuevamente"_

Y aquello, le resultaba incluso extraño a él, no lo llenaba de culpa.

 _"Paddy se lo merecía"_

Seguían viviendo juntos en aquella extraña relación que mantenían, hablándose cuando se trataba de peleas y entrenamiento era demasiado incomodo el tratar de buscar algún tema adicional de conversación, no habían ni las ganas, ni el tiempo para dedicarse a ello. Sin embargo, su padre no le buscaba para ofrecer un tardío afecto, lo ocurrido en Atlantic City les había dejado lecciones a ambos y él lo prefería. Se saludaban al llegar y se despedían al salir, cenaban juntos sin cruar palabra alguna. No había preguntas por trabajo, horarios, chicas -que no existían- nada que pudiera calificarlos como padre e hijo. Eran dos conocidos que se toleraban y trataban con la mayor condescendecia posible. Y hasta ese momento había funcionado bstante bien.

Eso le recordó al día en que saliera de prisión. Cuando ambos; Brendan y Paddy habían ido por él. Los tres se subieron al auto de su padre y ninguno habló en todo el trayecto. Si hubo incomodidad él siquiera la sintió, no estaba su cabeza en lo que podría ocurrir en aquél auto o lo que se pudiera hablar, además Brendan tampoco parecía muy contento de compartir con su padre, entonces solo los dejó.

Había pasado nueve meses en prisión por desertar del ejercito y abandonar su unidad. Los nueve meses en que había durado su juicio. En serio, pedirle que fuera un acompañante cordial o elocuente era demasiado.

En las primeras sesiones el tribunal había estado lleno de prensa, al final de su juicio siquiera uno que otro periodista. Vio a su hermano hablar por televisión, vio a su padre y a los chicos del pelotón que había salvado, vio a sus comandantes a Pilar y sus hijos. Todos y cada uno de ellos hablando por él, hablando en su contra, hablando de él.

Por orden de su abogado se entrevisto con un psiquiatra, el cuál declaró que debido al _fuego amigo_ que eliminó a su pelotón y a su mejor amigo " _un hermano_ " declaró su defensor, había sufrido estrés postraumático. Una enfermedad altamente documentada en veteranos de guerra. El cual, si bien no se manifestaba a diario si había generado en él; depresión, arranques de ira, constante sensación de soledad y un largo etcétera de síntomas con los que no se identificaba ni jamás se identificó.

Pero había sido el discurso de su abogado para justificar, en parte, su actuar. Lo que le dio los resultados esperados, el tribunal militar le dio la baja deshonrosa, pero se salvó de los cargos de traición y una condena que en su mínimo grado le habria enviado por diez años a la cárcel.

Siendo honesto Tommy sabía que de no haber salvado a aquél grupo de chicos, la historia sería muy diferente. Aunque tal vez de no hacerlo, siquiera habría participado en Sparta. Imaginaba que aún estaría en El Paso, viviendo a expensas del cariño de Manny, Pilar y los niños. A quienes él si consideraba su familia.

Para él no había excusa; confusión, error, "fuego amigo". Los suyos, sus verdaderos hermanos estaban muertos, él debería haber caído con ellos. En cambio, al salir de prisión _su padre y hermano_ lo esperaban. Personas con quiénes no tenía toda una vida en común pero con quienes no quería estar. Esos habían quedado para hacerle compañía.

Y a Tommy le resultaban completamente ajenos a él.

* * *

Hacia mucho frío, el cuello le apretaba y no estaba acostumbrado a las corbatas. Desde luego el terno, su uniforme de trabajo aquella noche, mejoraba mucho su aspecto. Suavizaba las reacciones hostiles que despertaba en el resto cuando lo veían con su _común_ buzo de entrenamiento. Sin mencionar que muchas de las chicas y señoras se quedaron fijas mirándole por más de los segundos a los que estaba acostumbrado y más de alguna le sonrió, con el mismo gesto que Maggie solía dedicarle.

Aún así, Tommy estaba luchando contra el impulso de arrancarse la sobria corbata y soltarse el apretado cuello. Solo el frío lo evitaba, sentía las manos entumecidas y el rostro helado, muy helado.

Sonaron algunas bromas soeces por el intercomunicador que llevaba en su oído y sonrió. Le recordó la camaradería del ejercito, la forma en la cual él y sus compañeros se trataban.

Su cargo era de jefe, era él quién precisamente se encontraba en medio de todo; los jefes -mayores que él- supervisaban todo desde la sala de control, viendo a través de las cámaras que el evento se realizara con tranquilidad, quizás bebiendo algo para el frío con los administradores del recinto. Los más jóvenes se dedicaban a controlar la gente que entraba, a aquellos que pertenecían al espectáculo y vigilar que los accesos de seguridad no se vieran bloqueados.

El era el puente entre los dueños y aquellos muchachos. De ellos provenían las bromas que le sacaban sonrisas vagas y de los jefes las ordenes.

Los chicos le tenían respeto. Siempre lo miraban con atención y acataban todas sus órdenes sin cuestionar nada, tal cual él lo hiciera años atrás. Muchos incluso habían terminado su ejercicio militar y, tal cual él, habían encontrado una ocupación en la seguridad. De la misma manera esporádica en la cual lo hacía.

Era un beneficio, le habían ofrecido el correspondiente contrato y sus prestaciones. Pero Tommy se había negado, su idea era dedicarse a la lucha. De todas las posibles cosas que pudiera hacer luchar era lo que realmente le atraía y emocionaba. Estudios, familia, una ocupación fija, nada de eso le interesaba. Solo el saber que tendría el tiempo suficiente para dar y recibir algunos golpes. Algo contra lo que un contrato fijo, aún con todos sus beneficios, no podía competir.

De todas maneras sabía que le agradaba a sus jefes; John Goodman, era un hombre que bordeaba los cincuenta años, de vientre abultado y rostro jovial. Lo había contactado una vez que saliera de prisión, primero para probarlo en las entradas. Algo que funcionada, Tommy sabía y considerando la forma en la cual Elizabeth había actuado ese día, era prueba suficiente del miedo que era capaz de inspirar solo cambiando de posición, ofreciendo una mirada dura y seria.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que John comenzó a llevarlo a otro tipo de eventos. Tenía una agencia de seguridad de cierto prestigio que cada vez prestaba sus servicios a una mayor cantidad clientes. Y aquellos en los cuales los invitados pertenecían a la clase alta de la sociedad se habían vuelto habituales en el calendario de Tommy.

Eran mucho más tranquilos que los eventos masivos y eso lo agradecía. Si bien la idea principal de tenerlo a él como guardia era inspirar miedo en aquellos que pudieran ocasionar conflictos, su figura, altura y forma no se desaprovechaban en lo absoluto.

― Tommy ― sonó por el intercomunicador la voz de Mario Saldaña, administrador del recinto ― ¿Tommy, me escuchas?

― Atento señor ― contestó mecánicamente, mientras hacia un gesto al chico de la entrada para que le dejara pasar.

― Hay un problema en el baño de damas del subterráneo, ya llamamos a la policía pero los chicos no pueden controlarlo, lleva contigo a algunos.

Llamar a la policía, había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones y ninguna de ellas fue algo agradable.

― De inmediato señor ― Tommy hizo señas a Jacob y Madeleine, quienes dejaron la revisión de los boletos para ir con él.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. Uno de sus chicos estaba recibiendo atención de otro que le ayudaba a sostener su nariz mientras limpiaban la sangre. Ambos lucían golpeados, sus corbatas y camisas estaban fuera de lugar con señales claras de forcejeo. Tommy los envidió. Las luces halógenas se apagaron y encendieron lo que le dio una sensación de vacío y oscuridad, le parecieron pobres en aquél momento. A su gusto, era como si de la nada la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado de tan tranquilo evento.

No era nuevo, ya lo había visto antes.

Fue cuando piso algo pequeño y duro, notó entonces los cristales de las luces en el suelo las cuales barrió con su zapato.

La situación parecía controlada, le hizo una seña a Madeleine para que acudiera con los muchachos y Jacob continuó con él. Escuchó como la muchacha, por radio, solicitaba a uno de los enfermeros y consultaba por la demora de la policía. Era el procedimiento.

Despegó su atención de ella en cuanto se acercó a la entrada del baño. No esperó a golpear para entrar, la puerta estaba abierta a todo lo que daba y con señales claras de haber sido forzada. El lugar a su vez, tenía la misma precaria iluminación que el pasillo, las baldosas negras y brillantes parecían absorver la poca iluminación del lugar.

Él, que conocía todo ese espacio sabía que las lámparas eran de luz cálida y tenue al lado de los espejos. Sin embargo estas habían sido destruidas y probablemente la luz de emergencia se había encendido, la que a su vez también había sido afectada por la violencia ejercida ahí.

Un foco parpadeó y Tommy pudo escuchar el llanto proveniente de uno de las casetas de los retretes. Era un hombre de edad. La imagen de Paddy Conlon, ebrio y balbuceante se coló en su cabeza pero la anuló de inmediato cuando vio un zapato fino de tacón quebrado más cerca de la entrada que de su dueña, también lo movió con el pie.

Entre dos lavabos, bajo una de las lámparas que había sobrevivido a la pelea, una mujer de vestido claro y rasgado yacía atendida por otra. La muchacha atacada sostenía una chaqueta contra su pecho como si se cubriera. Tommy no tardó en imaginarse el cuadro en su cabeza; una pelea de amantes en donde él atacó a su novia o, más sórdido aún, él sujeto intento violar a la chica. La otra mujer los sorprende, llama a sus muchachos y entre los tres los separan.

El vestido claro estaba manchado con sangre.

La policía ya había sido llamada.

Desde donde estaba preguntó:

― ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ― la chica que estaba en suelo alzó la mano afirmativamente, solo entonces Tommy pudo apreciar que tenía fuertes y feos golpes directos en el rostro.

Sabía el porque de ello, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de rabia.

Él y Jacob se acercaron hacia el hombre.

― ¿Que ocurrió? ― preguntó. Sabía que no era su obligación hacerlo pero él no solía reaccionar bien cuando se trataba de mujeres golpeadas. Las que fueran por la razón que fuera.

Miró a Jacob quién cada ciertos segundos volvía la vista hacia las muchachas. El sujeto negó. Tommy respiró.

― Ya se ha llamado a la policía señor ¿hay alguien a quién deba informarle? ― el viejo carraspeó.

― ¿Informar que imbécil? ― preguntó alzando los ojos claros hacia él, con el rostro contraído con lágrimas, rasguños y la boca mordida.

 _"Se lo merece"_

― Tommy ― escuchó a su espalda y Mario junto a John y la policía se habían apersonado en el lugar. Tommy asintió y se alejó del sujeto, de inmediato Mario se acercó a él y la policía al victimario.

― ¿Te dijo algo? ― Tommy negó.

― Traté de ver si es que debíamos avisarle a alguien más, no me dio respuesta ― Mario asintió conforme y le pidió que ayudara a las chicas.

Tommy se acercó a ellas y se inclino.

La mujer agredida era rubia, algo que no había notado antes.

 _"Maggie le habría dado su merecido a este imbécil sin sudar una gota"_

Y la chica que le ayudaba, su acompañante, su acompañante...

Se quedó estático al notar que Elizabeth Cavendish le miraba fijamente, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna aunque se reconocieron. Y era claro que ella le había notado desde que se hiciera presente en el lugar.

 _"Siempre busca alejarme, le parezco todo el tiempo enojado"_

Solo que en esa ocasión un gesto de aprobación cruzaba el rostro de la muchacha. Fue ella quién le habló a la mujer golpeada.

― Hay enfermeros y ya ha llegado la policía ¿Tienes a alguien a quién avisarle? ― la muchacha asintió ― ¿Quieres que los llame? ― la muchacha negó. Fue cuando la policía se acercó a ella, una oficial y un enfermero pidieron espacio y tanto Elizabeth como Tommy retrocedieron.

* * *

El cabello de Elizabeth estaba alborotado, lo que contrastaba con el peinado lacio del resto de sus compañeras. Ella estaba en el evento como parte del espectáculo, tocaba el violín casi escondida en medio de todos los músicos de la orquesta.

Llevaba un año y un poco más de conocerla y jamás habría imaginado que ella era músico. Sabía que tenía trabajos esporádicos como los de él. Era solo que nunca se había interesado en saberlo. Al fin de cuentas ella le rehuía. Era normal que no tuviera mucha información sobre su vida.

Una de sus compañeras había tratado de ordenar su cabello mientras se mantenían tras bastidores, al final otra de ellas apareció con un prendedor de forma de araña del que colgaban figuras de hojas y perlas para disfrazar el desastre en el cual había terminado su peinado. De todas maneras se trataba de la mitad de la cabeza que no daba al público y además Elizabeth se fundía bien con sus compañeros. Por lo que no llamó la atención de nadie.

Excepto la de él, claro.

Se la encontró después en el bar del recinto, llevaba ropa mucho más casual que cuando la encontrara en el baño; un vestido negro igual al de sus compañeras en la orquesta. Estaba intrigado, no solo de verla ahí sino de saber lo que había ocurrido en al baño así como lo habló con la policía que la interrogó algunos minutos después de que se llevaran a la chica y al sujeto con ellos.

Su turno había terminado hace solo veinte minutos, e inconscientemente había estado buscándola, hasta que la divisó en el bar. Cuando se aceró notó que ella escribía un mensaje en su celular y que bebía -no supo descifrar que-, y de todas las interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza solo pudo decir:

― No sabía que eras músico ― y algo en su tono consiguió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no intentara alejarse de él. Quedó completamente devastado cuando ella le extendió, a él, el sujeto a quién temía una cansada pero honesta sonrisa.

― Ahora lo sabes ― Tommy no pudo evitar contestar el gesto y acercarse a la barra, solo pidió una cerveza que el barman no tardó en entregar. Le agradeció con un asentimiento.

― ¿Encontraste a Michael? ― preguntó recordando el encargo de la muchacha cuando se vieran esa tarde.

― Oh, no ― contestó ella sin dejar de lado su celular ― espero que no pasara hambre ― alzó la vista hacia él completamente entregada a usarlo de interlocutor y en su gesto, Tommy no supo porque había algo de tranquilidad. No le rehuía, no bajaba la vista ante él y le observaba atenta ― por eso lo buscaba hoy, deje comida lista en el horno pero Michael tiene cierta fijación en entrar a la cocina.

Aquellas pocas palabras era mucho más de lo que nunca hubieran hablado, además que le daba un atisbo de lo que era algo privado pero tan sencillo como que a su hermano no le gustaba cocinar.

― ¿Le da miedo o no sabe? ― preguntó volviendo a su cerveza, dio un trago. Elizabeth ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba cansada era completamente visible.

― Creo que ambos ― suspiró ― es difícil creerlo cuando uno lo ve entrenar contigo Conlon ― y a diferencia de otras ocasiones Tommy no reaccionó. Se quedó observándola con atención; jugaba con su trago color ámbar y si bien parecía relajada, su pie derecho golpeaba de manera rápida y repetida una de las patas de acero de su asiento.

La vio mojarse los labios antes de dar otro trago. Quizás estaba ebria.

― ¿Por que me llamas así? ― preguntó finalmente.

La chica se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron.

― Cierto, leí tu historia ― se puso de pie ― lo lamento, no volverá a pasar ― bebió todo el contenido de su vaso y extendió un gesto hacia el barman dejando veinte dolares sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirarle ― en serio lo lamento Tommy, no volverá a pasar.

Y sin decir nada más cogió su abrigo y el estuche que contenía su violín. Le dio la espalda al mismo tiempo en que, sin detenerse, se colocaba su abrigo.

Tommy fue tras ella dispuesto a dejar en claro algunas cosas, cuando la alcanzó no dio ningún rodeo.

― No me he enojado si es lo que piensas ― Elizabeth se detuvo, sorprendida de que le siguiera.

― Si, lo creí ― contestó y después de examinarlo continuó ― pero es cierto que no pareces enojado.

Tommy se vistió con una gruesa chaqueta de chiporro, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y encogió de hombros. Miró hacia la entrada y habló:

― Vamos en la misma dirección y es tarde...

Ella no lo dejó terminar.

― Claro ― contestó con un tono más alto de lo que solía hablarle, Tommy estaba seguro de que, si bien, no estaba ebria el alcohol había hecho su trabajo en ella ― tomaré el autobus, podemos ir juntos.

Tommy salió despidiéndose de los chicos que cambiaban de turno y ella le siguió. No tenía intenciones de hablar de nada, y tampoco sabía que decirle. Aunque claramente seguía lleno de dudas.

― ¿Como es eso que leíste sobre mí? ― preguntó de pronto notando que por primera vez y a pesar de sus propias ideas, el silencio se le estaba haciendo molesto.

― Oh, eso ― contestó ella ― Michael estaba alucinando cuando volviste al gimnasio, él me dijo que te buscara. Internet esta plagado de blog´s y foros sobre ti y el torneo en el cual participaste ― Tommy se giró a verla, pero ella parecía concentrada en el camino.

― Sparta ― dijo. Y ella no reaccionó.

De todas maneras le gustó que supiera de él, o que se hubiera dado el tiempo para informarse. Solo que no entendía el porque, a pesar de ello, le temía.

― Y ¿aún así me tenías miedo? ― en esa ocasión fue ella quién volteó hacia él.

― ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? ― sonrió ― ¿Has visto el gesto que haces cuando combates? es... es escalofriante ― así que ella le había visto combatir.

― Pero ahora no pareces asustada ― la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

― Ahora no te ves amenazante.

En esa ocasión le tocó a él sonreír. Hacía frío, y a medida que avanzaran las horas lo haría más. Dentro de todo había sido una noche movida, con el asunto de la chica golpeada. Sin embargo, no sabía porque pero se sentía tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

* * *

 _Será corta, lo prometo. Y trataré de no golpearlos con mi irregularidad. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Pilar estaba en la cocina y los niños pasaron corriendo por el pasillo, gritando _"¡Ahab! ¡Ahab!"_. Lo que he les valió un fuerte llamado de atención de Manny. Le parecía que fue ese el principal ruido que debió despertarlo.

No podía recordar en que momento había regresado a El Paso, a la casa de los Fernández, su familia.

El cuerpo sobre él se movió excitándole de inmediato. Supo entonces que era un sueño, así como que de ser su descisión se quedaría ahí toda la vida.

Era de día, su cabeza se lo decía pero en aquella habitación solo eran visibles los finos rayos de sol que se colaban de la persiana en su escueta ventana. Afuera se desarrollaba la vida y la muerte. La guerra continuaba en medio del desierto y en el estado nevado de Pittsburgh la nieve caía sobre Elizabeth, la chica que le rehuía porque le temía.

El cuerpo de otra muchacha se alzó sobre él mostrando sus rubios cabellos y sonriéndole como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo.

" _Ella no me teme"_

Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con fuerza, apasionada y desinhibida mientras él enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos rubios que le cosquilleaban el rostro.

" _Ahora no luces intimidante"_

Colt estaba lleno a rebosar, las cámaras lo buscaban pero él las ignoró. Las jaulas del Sparta rebozaban de gente y los marines le cantaban una canción mientras Beethoven dirigía una orquesta. Y los besos de Maggie le hacían perder el control, quería estrujarla, girarla y montarse sobre ella, recorrer con sus manos encallecidas por el uso del armamento aquella espalda fina, apretar esos muslos que eran capaz de desencajarle los brazos y romperle el cuello.

En medio de la orquesta un pendiente de araña estaba en el suelo junto a un zapato fino de tacón quebrado.

Elizabeth alzó la vista hacia él y cansada le sonrió. Abrió los ojos y vio que Maggie se sacudía sobre él montándolo sin misericordia, le dolió el hombro y Brendan extendió su brazo para acunarlo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas.

 _"No sabía que eras músico"_

 _"¡Lo siento Tommy!"_ lloró su hermano, mientras ambos se retorcían en el suelo de la jaula, en el Sparte, hace mil años atrás.

El cabello de Maggie se alargó y oscureció. Los ojos azul oscuro de Elizabeth lo miraron con fijeza cuando le contestó.

 _"Ahora lo sabes"_

Entonces fue él quien cortó toda distancia en medio de una calle, hundió su mano en el cabello oscuro y atrayéndola desde la nuca la besó.

Abrió los ojos despacio, como si sus parpados pesaran más de lo normal.

 _"No fue real"_

Y había terminado justo cuando deseo que continuara.

Sin embargo, el sueño le había dejado sus marcas y una molesta erección comenzó a palpitarle. Se tocó fastidiado. Si, al menos, hubiera terminado con Maggie, no tendría ese problema.

 _"No... tendría otro igual de molesto y mucho más sucio"_

Cuando parpadeó nuevamente, llegaron a sus oídos las noticias; algo más sobre la guerra y luego un reportaje sobre los daños psicológicos que afectaban a los veteranos. Recordaba que ese había sido parte del alegato de su defensa.

 _"Estrés postraumático"_

Lo cierto es que jamás le había dado las gracias a su padre por prepararlo para todo aquél caos. Paddy Conlon en la época que él le conociera había sido un sujeto duro y agresivo, era claro que el tipo de educación que les entregó a él y a Brendan había sido similar a la que él sufriera. Su padre había estado en Vietnam y, hasta donde él sabía tampoco había sido víctima del " _estrés postráumatico_ ". O quizás, ambos lo sufrieron pero ya tenían tan jodida la cabeza que simplemente era algo... normal, común.

Se dio una ducha caliente y larga. Resultaba reconfortante saber que mientras afuera el frío era inmisericorde, él se encontraba a resguardo bajo un chorro del agua que le abrigaba y relajaba en partes iguales. Diferente de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Durante la noche había esperado largo rato parado al lado de Elizabeth mientras llegaba algún servicio de autobus. No habían tenido refugio alguno al cual acudir cuando la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza y ya pasada una hora decidieron pedir un taxi. Había sido agradable para todos sus sentidos cuando al entrar al automóvil el calor los golpeo. La nieve le había mojado sus pantalones y la ropa de Elizabeth, que parecía más delgada que la suya había sufrido lo mismo.

Junto con ello sintió el deseo de abrazarla pero no hizo nada, notó cuando el chofer los miró una y otra vez por el espejo retrovisor, esperando que a esa hora el único tipo de parejas que podían llamarlo debían ser de amantes.

En tanto ella, había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y no tardó en caer dormida. Tommy debió despertarla cuando llegaron a su casa. Se mostró algo mareada y le miró con verdadera extrañeza al despertar, como si no le reconociera. Pero solo fue un segundo. De inmediato recordó y comenzó a buscar en medio de sus ropas.

Le habría gustado decirle que no, que él pagaba ante la vaga idea de descender con ella e ir juntos a su hogar. En cambio no hizo nada. Aceptó el pago de ella y siquiera esperó que la chica entrara en su casa para ver que llegara bien.

¿Que podría pasarle entre la acera y la puerta?

El taxista se le quedó mirando pero Tommy lo ignoró hasta que debió pagar su cuenta cuando lo dejó en la entrada de su hogar. En aquél presciso momento se dijo a si mismo que debía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth _de esa manera_. Como si fuera alguién que le gustaba. Bueno era cierto que lo hacía pero todo se debía a que ella lo rechazaba. Sabia que era estúpido pero quizás se parecía más a su madre de lo que creyera. Ella había amado a Paddy, y a él le gustaba una mujer que lo prefería lejos.

Era solo que... había sido muy agradable la noche anterior. Elizabeth Cavendish con un trago encima era una mujer encantadora, al menos para él. Además se había visto hermosa con aquél uniforme de la orquesta, sencillo y oscuro había resaltado la palidez de su rostro, su cabello también oscuro le recordaban al personaje de Merlina Adams, de la mejor manera posible.

Eso era todo, solo una velada, una vaga conversación que le había quitado varios pesos de encima. ¿Era normal cierto? Conocer mejor a alguién que siempre te había ignorado, para precisamente, en ese momento entender que no era del todo desagradable. Que ni ella ni él se detestaban, que ella tal vez podía no temerle, y él, a su vez, dejar de ser intimidante a su lado.

Estaba exagerando, ella no le gustaba. Simplemente le había sorprendido.

* * *

Esa jornada tenía pensado pasarla en el gimnasio. El día anterior, mientras él y Godmann preparaban las instalaciones para el evento de música, se había saltado su régimen diario. Lo hacía en ocasiones, cuando una buena paga se acercaba o, en su defecto, John le rogaba.

Pete _"Mad Dog"_ Grimes estaba ahí cuando llegó. Colt´s, antes había sido su gimnasio, el terreno en donde el _perro loco cazaba,_ había sido el favorito de Boyd y su campeón para el Sparta. Hasta que él llegó.

Ya había notado Tommy, que la polarización que causara su participación en Sparta dentro del gimnasio termino fundiéndose en algo similar al espíritu de equipo, los muchachos le apoyaban y Boyd que esperaba que ambos pudieran formar como mínimo una escuela de MMA con la intención clara de hacerse famoso y ganar más dinero. Obviamente, este había pensado que al apostar por dos participantes sus opciones de ganar aumentaban, sin embargo debió tragarse la decepción cuando aquello no ocurrió.

Todo sin mencionar que en cuanto terminó el torneo, él fue entregado a las autoridades y luego de vuelta al ejercito para su juicio. Mientras que Mad Dog, se encontraba en rehabilitación.

Tommy, que no ser caracterizaba por su benevolencia y, claramente en la jaula, la mínima consideración que pudiera tener por cualquier ser humano desaparecía. Todo eso sufrió Mad Dog bajo sus puños, con el no grato resultado de una mandíbula suelta así como la retina de su ojo derecho. Y si bien Pete no se quejaba de ello, todos sabían que había perdido una cantidad importante de auspiciadores. Pero como luchadores sabían los riesgos de la profesión, eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando el _perro loco_ lo mirara con odio.

De todas maneras se saludaron con respeto cuando se vieron. Las situaciones de ambos no eran muy diferentes, la condena en prisión pesaba en todos sus antecedentes así que, técnicamente, podría decirse que se encontraban temporal y obligatoriamente retirados. Sin embargo, no se engañaba y sería una tontería negar que de ambos era él quién mejores posibilidades tenía de continuar una carrera como luchador. Pete no parecía complicado con la faceta de entrenador aunque, según él, era demasiado tranquilo para su carácter y Tommy estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Después de los saludos comenzaron las preguntas, aunque no todas iban dirigidas a Tommy. Jamás había sido bueno para interactuar con gente que no conociera. Obviamente a Pete lo conocía pero distaba mucho de tener confianza en él. Además era tenso encontrarse a su lado, no es que le importara claro. Aunque solía fastidiarle que cada cierto tiempo sacara a colación la situación de Brendan y la posibilidad patente de que él se había dejado ganar.

Sin embargo, todas aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieron cuando un murmullo generalizado se apoderó del lugar. Tommy no necesito mirar para saber, era el efecto que Maggie conseguía cada vez que llegaba a Colt´s.

— Una verdadera belleza — decía Grimes cada vez que la veía y no se preocupaba de ocultar su admiración. El _perro loco_ olfateaba el aire como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne especialmente apetecible. Tommy estaba seguro que de tener cola esta se sacudiría con la fuerza de un huracán.

Un equipo la seguía, de seguro nuevos auspiciadores la buscaban y no los culpaba. Maggie tenía todo lo necesario para ser la chica más popular de la secundaria algo que irónicamente, según ella, no le había ocurrido cuando la cursara. Fiel a su forma de ser saludó casi alegre a todos los presentes. Vestía formal, señal clara de que venía de alguna reunión importante, su cabello usualmente recogido en una apretada trenza estaba suelto y ondulado y a él no le quedó más que aceptarlo; Maggie lucia hermosa, su cabeza le recordó el sueño de la mañana en donde ella lo montaba como a un corcel y algo parecido a la incomodidad le hizo mirar hacia el exterior.

— Señores — saludó la chica al pasar al lado del grupo. Todos asintieron en vano ya que los ojos de la chica no se despegaron de Tommy, quien no lo notó, puesto que su atención se desvió cuando vio llegar a Michael Cavendish.

— ¡¿Que demonios te pasa hombre?! — le interrumpió Grimes golpeándolo con suavidad en el brazo una vez que Maggie se alejara. Tommy se giró hacia él sin entender.

— ¿De que? — Boyd negó y volvió la vista hacia donde la atención de Tommy había estado pero no dijo nada.

— Maggie, esa chica te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras — no le quedó más que sonreír, la recordaba besándolo como si él fuera lo único importante en el mundo. Y no dijo nada.

— Al menos deberías invitarla a salir — agregó Boyd, con un tono completamente casual.

Se imagino así mismo en la barra de un bar, Maggie luciría un vestido que resaltara todos sus atributos, haciéndole sentirse afortunado por estar con ella.

 _"Ahora lo sabes"_

— Tal vez lo haga — dijo sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha.

Algo más dijeron Grimes y Boyd, pero no les prestó atención. En cambio se dirigió hacia Michael, quién tranquilo como siempre, le tendió la mano cuando lo saludó.

— ¿Quienes hacer sparring conmigo? — el muchacho solo asintió. Al mirarlo, observarlo por primera vez Tommy vio en el los ojos y la nariz de Elizabeth.

Maria, la hija de Manny, se parecía más a su padre que a Pilar, por el contrario Genaro era la viva imagen de Pilar. No entendía porque esas ideas cruzaban su cabeza, solo que al verlo Tommy se dijo que ambos debían lucir más como su padre.

Algo que, no supo porque, lo llevo a pensar en Brendan y en él. Ninguno lucía como Paddy, él sabía que se parecía más a su abuelo, y Brendan tenía los ojos y labios de su madre.

 _"Los dos nos saltamos al viejo"_

* * *

Michael era un luchador tranquilo y metódico. Frank Campana habría estado feliz con él, sabía tomarse sus tiempos y esperar, algo que le sacaba de sus casillas y a Boyd también. Además de ello, era demasiado temerario -algo que incluso había visto en él mismo- ya que tanta tolerancia a golpes y ataques, no solo volvían aburridas sus peleas, sino que demostraban que el muchacho no sabía cuantificar el daño que recibía.

Tommy había escuchado sobre una enfermedad al sistema nervioso que impedía que las personas sintieran dolor o se percataran de los cambios muy drásticos de temperatura. No creía que Michael fuera uno de ellos, pero la calma que mantenía durante los combates solía hacerle dudar. Ya, en dos ocasiones Colt debió cargar con él hasta el Ohio Valley Hospital Central de Pittsburg. Debido a su mal entendimiento de lo que era aquél deporte. Aún así no lo juzgaba, lo había visto antes en muchachos inexpertos con demasiadas ganas.

Después de que su regreso, Boyd le encargó entrenar al muchacho. Mostarle lo que realmente era ser un luchador. Tommy no entendía en que parte de ello eso era algo que él podía hacer. Pero accedió. Y no se arrepentía de ello, a pesar de su imprudencia Michael tenía buenos reflejos y velocidad. Lo que resultaba perfecto para él, puesto que en esos momentos lo único que le interesaba era mantener un bajo perfil. John le ayudó con su primer trabajo, mientras volvía a ponerse en forma en Colt´s.

De todas maneras al principio tuvo que dar muchas entrevistas, lo que atrajo la fama necesaria al gimnasio para que una chica como Maggie, campeona nacional y muy popular en aquél deporte, se decidiera por aquél tugurio, tugurio que a su vez creció en miembros y mejoró sus instalaciones cuando él, Grimes y Greene eran parte de sus filas.

Bueno, Michael había llegado ahí por él, si es que era verdad lo que Elizabeth decía.

Una vez se toparon en las duchas Tommy fijó su atención en el muchacho, de nuevo, silencioso y ágil. Realmente era como si lo notara por primera vez. Nunca antes se había fijado en aquellos detalles. Llevaban casi un año de conocerse.

 _"Ahora lo sabes"_

— Ayer me topé a tu hermana en el trabajo — dijo casual.

Michael fijó sobre él una mirada seria y desinteresada.

— Me lo dijo — contestó — fue una noche movida contó — Tommy apretó una toalla con su mano, las imágenes del rostro de la muchacha golpeada llegaron a su cabeza y como es que Elizabeth le había mirado con aprobación cuando se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Te dijo lo que ocurrió? — el muchacho negó.

— No se sentía bien hoy, no hablamos mucho — aquello captó de inmediato su atención.

— ¿Le... le ocurrió algo? — Michael recogió su bolso y volteó hacia él.

— Creo que se quedo esperando mucho rato el autobus — se encogió de hombros como si no le importara — si quieres puedes ir a verla. Cuando la llamé antes de venir acá me dijo que estaría en casa — Tommy bajo la vista.

— Esta bien, si se siente enferma no me gustaría llegar a molestar, es mejor que descanse.

— Como quieras — finalizó el muchacho. Tommy no debió mirarlo para saber que se había retirado. Solo bastó el ruido de la puerta de las duchas para asegurarlo.

* * *

Cierto, aquella otra vez tampoco lo había notado. De hecho, estaba seguro de que visualizó un edificio y no una casa con jardín y todo. Había decoraciones navideñas bastante escuetas a las que recientemente se les había sacado la nieve, aún así seguían siendo mejores que las inexistentes en la casa de Paddy. Pero era su culpa, su padre le había sugerido hacer algo _diferente_ este año, pero Tommy trabajaría durante la noche buena, por lo que alegó que era innecesario molestarse. También trabajó durante la fiesta de acción de gracias. Y su padre Paddy... Paddy Conlon se había quedado esperando alguna invitación de Brendan que nunca llegó.

Era tan o más extraño que la relación que ellos llevaban. Puesto que ambos habían cedido, los gestos de Paddy hacia él eran cada vez menos, mientras que él dejaba de tratarlo con frialdad. Funcionaba. Podían estar varios días tranquilos. Pero con Brendan, había algo más ahí que Tommy no sabía si le interesaba saber.

 _"Debería hacerlo, es mi hermano... "_

Pero luego recordaba a Manny, y sabía que _él_ si era su hermano. No estaba pero habría sido el hermano que siempre quiso tener. Al único que había querido.

 _Querido..._

No, lo mejor era retirarse. Siquiera sabía porque había ido ahí.

 _"¿Que le puede pasar entre la acera y la puerta de su casa?"_

Enfermarse, al parecer. Aunque él la había visto la noche anterior, pantalones empapados y zapatos de gala cerrados. De seguro imaginó que le serviría para combatir el frío, pero al igual que él, quizás tampoco imagino que estarían casi una hora parados esperando que algún auto bus apareciera.

Negó, no tenía nada que hacer ahí en ese momento. Se giró con toda la intención de seguir de largo, cuando dos botas oscuras retrocedieron junto a él. Bastó solo una ojeada para saber que se trataba de ella.

 _"¿Esta de nuevo huyendo?"_

Llevaba una bolsa de papel, de la cual sobresalían un baguette y el borde de una caja de galletas o pastelillos, conocía la marca pero no podía ver nada más.

— ¿Como estás Tommy? — y recordó que la tarde anterior también se habían encontrado y que ella, tratando de tranquilizarse y no huir le había preguntado lo mismo. Asintió antes de contestar.

— Bien, Michael me dijo que habías enfermado — para confirmar aquello Elizabeth Cavendish estornudó y rápidamente se limpió con un pañuelo arrugado. Tenía la nariz roja, al igual que los ojos lo que los volvía más oscuros. Ella sintió sin mirarlo, aunque cuando alzó la vista le sonrió. Y no con gesto cansado o como resultado de su enfermedad, tampoco era serio o pensativo, o resignado si no que realmente era un gesto alegre, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste o si hubiera visto algo gracioso, o algo que le hiciera sentirse feliz.

— Es cierto, me va mal en esta época — y sin decir más siguió su camino.

Como estúpido Tommy se quedó en la acera observándola. Elizabeth se detuvo y giró hacia él.

— ¿No vienes? — completamente extrañado la siguió. El camino empedrado que daba hacia la entrada de la casa de Elizabeth había sido barrido con sal recientemente, el olor lo decía. La pequeña escalinata también era de piedra ¿Sería de ellos aquél lugar?

— ¿Rentas? — preguntó antes de pensar bien que decir. Elizabeth negó.

— Nos la heredó nuestra abuela hace un par de años, la rentamos durante algunos meses — estornudó y volvió a limpiarse, comenzó a buscar su juego de llave y alzó la pierna para apoyar la bolsa. En aquél momento Tommy se acercó y le pareció extraño que ella no deseara retroceder.

— Te ayudo — dijo y ella volvió a sonreírle sin gesto alguno de desenfado, miedo, timidez o molestia. Nada, su sonrisa le parecía genuina y al verla nuevamente no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su estómago.

— Gracias — cuando finalmente pudo abrir la puerta, Tommy la siguió al interior de su casa.

Un pequeño recibidor tenía una miniatura de árbol de navidad solamente decorado con objetos plateados sin luces o adorno adicional alguno. Tommy también notó que no tenía estrella. En una mesa en donde Elizabeth dejó las llaves había un gato gris y gordo, que perezoso siquiera despertó cuando ambos entraron. Ella lo acarició completamente desinteresada y continuó hacia el interior.

Volvió a estornudar mientras él la seguía a lo que parecía la cocina, la muchacha encendió algunas luces, todas eran cálidas. El piso era de parque, pero tenía bastas alfombras, la mayoría negras y rojas. El comedor y la sala de estar estaban separados por un pasillo abierto que daba directamente a la cocina. Todo lucía ordenado pero descuidado al mismo tiempo, como si en ella vivieran dos adolescentes.

Vio un Cello y una guitarra, así como pesas para los brazos al lado de uno de los sofás y un bolso que identificó de Michael.

— Puedes dejar las cosas ahí — señaló ella hacia la mesa principal de la cocina —¿Quieres un té o un café? — Tommy se quedó observándola mientras encendía la cocina ¿Estaba siendo encantadora nuevamente? no lo parecía, no le había dicho mucho aunque el día anterior tampoco había sido un derroche de elocuencia.

— Café estará bien — contestó tranquilizándose, debía dejar de pensar estupideces. Ella se le quedó observando.

— ¿Puedes beberlo? — preguntó realmente intrigada. Tommy asintió, no entendía el porque de su pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros y preparó una taza.

El calor del lugar comenzó a subirle por las piernas y a bajar por su rostro. Era agradable, era algo a lo que le gustaría acostumbrarse, solo que cuando llegaba a su casa, generalmente Paddy estaba durmiendo o con sus audiolibros. Se sacó la gorra.

— ¿Por que no debería?

— Michael no lo bebe, dice que no es una dieta adecuada para un deportista — era cierto aunque Paddy jamás le había quitado el café cuando lo entrenara.

— Tiene razón — agregó y cuando ella le extendió el brebaje él solo dijo — quizás no soy buen deportista.

— Nadie es perfecto — concordó ella.

El silencio inundo el lugar de la nada. Y Tommy volvió a sentirse como cada vez que se encontraba con ella. Quizás debería irse. De la nada su cabeza comenzó a decirle que estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí. Por lo que, en silencio, bebió el café lo más rápido que pudo.

— Debo irme — dijo casi disculpándose, consiguiendo que ella se fijara en él otra vez.

— ¿No esperarás a Michael? — preguntó de inmediato ella. Logrando que algunas piezas encajaran en la cabeza de Tommy.

— No vine por Michael — y no fue necesario decir nada más para que la sorpresa se pintara evidente como un anuncio en Times Square en el rostro de Elizabeth.

— Creí que...

— Lo sé — y sintiéndose realmente incómodo y estúpido Tommy procedió a salir de aquél laberinto en el cual se había transformado el hogar de los Cavendish.

En esa ocasión fue ella quién lo sorprendió cuando lo alcanzó, la mano de Elizabeth era firme y tenía callosidades en la punta de sus dedos, aún así su tacto fue agradable y cálido en aquella parte en la cual sus guantes no le cubrían.

— Tommy — le dijo, mientras le cogía de la mano. El se volteó y ella se le quedó mirando — gracias — agregó con la misma suavidad y tranquilidad con la cual le cogiera. Él solo asintió, esta vez tranquilo y cuando ella le soltó, sin decir nada más se retiró.

* * *

— Habrá un evento de la Universidad de Pittsburgh durante noche buena ¿Te interesa? — mentalmente Tommy se recordó que Colt´s estaría cerrado. No sabía que haría Paddy, pero dudaba que se dedicara a cocinar algo. Además ya le había dicho que trabajaría, aún cuando no tenía plan alguno por lo que el ofrecimiento de John le pareció perfecto para su actual situación.

 _"¿Que situación es esa? que no quieres estar con tu padre"_

 _¿Lo invitará Brendan esta vez?_

Quizás, como nunca, debería contactarse con su hermano. Algo le estaba comenzando a decir que no estaba bien, que Paddy tenía el derecho a pasar más tiempo con su hijo, no con él, claro. Sino con Brendan, con Brendan y su familia, Tess y las niñas.

Tommy asintió mientras sacaba su equipo del casillero. Cerró su gaveta y giró hacia John.

— ¿Cuanto la hora? — preguntó.

— 22 dólares, con el mismo grupo del concierto de la semana pasada — le parecía bien, si hacía un turno doble podía obtener hasta 350 dolares, era cierto que obtenía más en algunas peleas, pero costaba demasiado encontrarle un contrincante.

— Perfecto ¿Donde será?

— En el Heinz Hall, si quieres el turno de 16 horas, tendrás que llegar a las 07:00 a.m. — Tommy aceptó todo, ya que no tenía plan alguno para hacer aquella noche.

 _Comprar regalos ¿A quién?_

¿A su padre, a Brendan? quizás debería tener algo para las niñas. Eran sus sobrinas después de todo.

 _"¿Por que me muestras fotografías de gente que no conozco?"_

Había sonado tan lleno de rencor, y cada vez que las palabras se repetían en su cabeza el odio parecía teñirlas. Quizás debería conocerlas, quizás debería intentar conocerlas. Manny ya no estaba, los que estaban eran Paddy, Brendan y las niñas.

 _"Quizás un regalo a Elizabeth"_

Que idiotez, ¿Que podría darle? sabía tan poco de ella y menos de sus gustos. Sabía que no le gustaba el combate y asumió que aquella era la razón por la cual jamás entraba a Colt´s, siempre se quedaba fuera esperando a Michael, aunque quizás era porque le temía a él. No lo sabía, llevaba una semana sin verla, tal vez desde aquél _gracias_ en la casa de ella, Elizabeth había cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a él.

 _"Una semana entera"_

Cuando se despidió de John confirmó su asistencia al Heinz Hall para nochebuena, sería una buena paga y realmente mientras no hubieran niños -idea que no pasaba mucho por su cabeza- no había razón alguna para pasarlo en _familia_.

 _"Quizás un regalo a Pilar y a los niños"_

Eso le convencía más, de hecho si en aquél momento iba al centro comercial más cercano el _Ross Park Mall_ podría enviarlos ese mismo día y Pilar y los niños recibirían sus regalos dentro de la víspera. Además sabía mucho más de sus gustos que de los de Elizabeth o su padre.

Nunca le habían agradado las aglomeraciones de personas, principalmente por el ruido. Después de Irak, Tommy apreciaba como nadie el silencio. En ocasiones podía escuchar alguna canción o melodía, pero no soportaba las discoteques o pub´s con música en vivo, que decir de los conciertos. Era una de las razones por las cuales John había comenzado a llevarlo a eventos más calmados; beneficiencias, fiestas de alguna revista de moda, desfiles y conciertos pequeños como el de la semana anterior.

Aún así se sintió incómodo cuando llego al centro comercial. No era, en lo absoluto, buena idea el ir de compras una semana antes de Navidad. El gentío era demasiado, lo que le mareaba. Y, le resultó bastante complicado el encontrar a primera vista una tienda de juguetes para los niños. Aunque, al menos Genaro, ya no estaba en edad de seguir recibiendo juguetes. Recordaba que el hobby de Maria era dibujar, y el del muchacho los autos. Sin embargo de los diez a los doce años mucho cambia. Lo mejor, en ese caso, sería ropa y a la pequeña un libro de ilustraciones para pintar. El dividir aquellas ideas le alentó, podría salir con dos regalos aceptables sin tener que lidiar durante muchas horas con todo el gentío.

Sin mucho preámbulo buscó la primera librería que encontró _Amazing Books;_ una tienda con dos pisos de llenos de libros, que a su vez también se encontraba llena de niños. Al final de las estanterías más pequeñas en donde, de seguro, estaban los libros de niños; una chica muy guapa leía un cuento a varios pequeños que la escuchaban atentos. Llevaba un vestido de elfo de Navidad y parecía encantada. Desvió la vista cuando ella la fijó en él y le sonrió para seguir su camino y buscar el regalo de Maria.

Eligió tres libros diferentes; dos con ilustraciones infantiles y uno con dibujos más intricados y detallados, sería un buen paso para, si es que a María le interesaba, mejorar su técnica. Ir de lo simple a lo más complicado. Hizo la fila para pagar y fijó la vista más allá del ventanal de la entrada. Justo enfrente había una tienda de equipamiento deportivo, pero desecho la idea de comprarse algo al recordar que aún le faltaba el regalo de Genaro, no le agradaba la el tener que buscar una tienda con ropa para niños, pero se hizo a la idea.

Fue cuando la conversación llegó a sus oídos.

— Michael tiene el potencial para ser el mejor... el Colt´s claro que podrán sacarle el provecho para convertirlo en una máquina, pero tú sabes que él necesita más — era obvio que hablaban de Cavendish. ¿Por que los Cavendish le seguían?

Después de la última semana sin toparse con Elizabeth había podido controlar la necesidad de ir a ver si es que se encontraba bien. Se había sentido estúpido la última vez y eso le ayudó a sobreponerse a la necesidad. Sin embargo que el nombre del muchacho saliera justo ahí, en donde era casi imposible encontrárselo era un fastidio. Sobre todo porque no le gustaba lidiar con la idea de que Elizabeth le gustaba. Él sabía que lo hacía pero también sabía que no era algo simple, a penas le conocía a penas había hablado con ella.

— Es cierto — contestó ¿como no?; ella, consiguiendo que volteara y los viera; tres o cuatro personas más atrás de él. El sujeto debía ser un gerente de gimnasio Tommy lo había visto muchas veces pero no podía recordar su nombre, solía ocurrir que en ocasiones ofrecían mejores ofertas a los peleadores por representarlos. Esa sonrisa, fuera de molestarle le recordaba a algo a alguien solo que no podía asegurar a quién. Era obvio que se trataba de alguién relacionado al mundo de las peleas, ¡Si, fue en el Sparta! — De todas maneras no es mi decisión ¿Quieres que Michael valla a Philadephia? tienes que llevarte a Tommy Riordan contigo — ¡Ya lo sabía! era Frank Campana, el entrenador de Brendan. Por supuesto que Campana buscaría a alguien como Michael, incluso eso era algo que él podía vaticinar.

 _"Tommy Riordan"_

Lo vio negar.

— Tommy es una bestia sin control — dijo — no puedo llevarme a alguien así a mi gimnasio — fue el momento en que él volvió la vista hacia la fila, esta avanzaba y no lo estaba esperando.

— No es así — escuchó de pronto — puede parecerlo pero no es una bestia.

— ¿Hablas con él? — y el tono de Frank tenía un aire gracioso que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— No tanto como quisiera...

— ¿Como quisieras? — y un silencio rodeó _esa conversación._ Elizabeth carraspeó.

— Me refiero a que no es alguien con quién se pueda hablar mucho, es muy introvertido.

— Si conocieras a su padre lo entenderías — finalizó Campana.

Fue en ese momento en el cual él debió pagar en la caja. $22,15 y agregó un juego de crayolas, se lo envolvieron adecuadamente y se retiró.

En ningún momento notó que tanto ella como Frank le habían visto al salir, ni al silencio incomodo que los rodeó al mirarse.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ** _Amazing Books_** , no se encuentra en **_Ross Park Mall_**. Es una tienda independiente mucho más pequeña a la descrita y ubicada en otro lugar.

A todos quienes visitaron la historia; porque si, ¡Los ví! gracias. Aunque estaría más agradecida si es que alguno dejara un review. En fin, espero este capitulo fuera de su agrado.

 **Saludos.**

 **Brujhah.**


End file.
